Magic of the Heart
by Susan Suicide
Summary: What happens when the daughter OC Miley Chapman moves to Las Vegas to work as a dancer at the Luxor Hotel, home of the stunning Criss Angel Mindfreak, and happens to fall in love with him. Where her parents Duane "Dog" Chapman, and Beth Chapman approve? Will her brothers Leland and Duane Lee ? Will Criss' family Demitria, JD, and Costa ? Reviews would be lovely. :
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to my new story. This is a Criss Angel fanfic. Its CrissxOC. It's a crossover with Dog the Bounty Hunter. So, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are much appreiciated. **

**Prologue. **

I stood in my room, staring at the purple walls that me and Dad had painted together when I was only 4. There were distinct lines from where pictures, posters, and my bulletin board was hanging up. I flopped backwards onto my soon to be old bed. I couldn't believe I was packing up and leaving Hawaii. I was born and raised here with an awesome family. The Chapmans. My name is Miley Chapman. Mom and Dad had given me almost everything I've wanted. Including pets. I currently have a black cat, and a white bunny-rabbit. My black cats name is Nightshade, and my bunny's name is Snowy. Just thinking of her brings back the memories of when I begged Dad for her.

_Flashback_

"But daddy! I want a bunny! Don't you think I do a great job of taking care of Nightshade? Besides I think Cecily and Gary-boy would love for the house to have a bunny for us to play with!" I begged pulling on his shirt. All I ever wanted was a bunny. Besides, I have taken care of Nightshade perfectly for a new kitten and being only 9.

"Honey, we have to ask Mom." Dad said picking me up. I just pouted at him. "These are newborn bunnies." I just pouted even bigger and gave him puppydog eyes. "Okay, fine. We will get you a bunny, Mom will just have to deal with it." I hugged him, and we picked out a tiny white bunny.

_End Flashback_

I was snapped out of my memory when Leland knocked on my door.

"Hey there little girl, came to see if you were almost done packing. Dad's putting your some of the boxes in the car. So Dad, DL, Justin, and me can help you move in."

"Yeah, I just need to get my carry ons for the flight. Uhm Leland.."

"Yeah shorty?"

"Can you and DL stay with me my first night? And maybe take me to work tomorrow?"

"I'll see what we can do. So, your going to be working at the Luxor?"

"Yeah, I'm going for my dancing. They had an opening, and it pays great. But don't tell dad. I told him it was a job to help people check in."

"No prob little sis." Leland said as he tackled me to the ground in a tickle fight.

"stop! stop!'' I yelled out laughing. Beth came in and broke us up.

"Hey there babygirl." she said smiling at me.

"Hey mom." I said smiling back. I really loved her, and man was I going to miss her.

"Lets get you on your flight." She said hugging me, tears in her eyes.

"I'm really going to miss you mommy." i said starting to cry. I was moving out on my own, and moving out of my own Hawaiin home, and off to the main land. I was really going to miss my family. I grabbed my carry on bags and walked out to the car with Dad, Leland, Duane Lee and Justin. Saying goodbye to my Hawaiin paradise.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed my prologue, now please just sit tight because Criss Angel shall be making his first appearence soon, maybe in this chapter, depending how it goes, in all honesty, I'm making this up as I go along.**

Chapter 1- Settling in

After we got off the flight, Leland took DL and Justin to go pick a rental car I would like. I was hoping they would get something good, but it would only get use today. I live within walking distance from the luxor. The apartments I live in are really fancy. Its costing me 1600 a month. Half my monthlys check minus tips. Dad went and got my bags, and we went and sat outside waiting for my idiot brothers. I just rested my head on dads shouldar.

"I'm really going to miss you Miley. Your my daughter, and your only 18. This is such a big move. Promise me you will stay in school?" Dog looked at me with a serious face.

"I will stay in school daddy. You and my brothers taught me that I have to stay in school. And if I get in any troule I know how to fight, and I know who to call, and I know to call you if I need help. I'm going to be okay Dad I promise." I said smiling at him.

"Good. Just stay in touch okay? Lyssa never calls anymore since she went to Alaska to be with her mom. I just don't want to lose another daughter. Your a Chapman girl and always family." Dog said hugging me. I loved my Dad I really did, but sometimes with how protective he is, its suffocating. I'm glad to be getting away even though I will miss him. "I'm heading back to the big island, Duane Lee, Leland and Justin are going to stay here and move you in and help you unpack. Just try not to party to much and not get anything done, you got to get your text books and you have your first day at work tomorrow."

"Okay daddy. I love you."

"I love you too." Dog said as he got up and left.

Soon after, Leland Duane Lee and Justin pulled up in a hot pink convertible.

"Okay girl, get your bags and boxes in the trunk, we just bought this for you. We are taking you to your apartment, changing and hitting up a club." Justin yelled out.

"Haaa you guys know me. Who am I payin back for the drinks tonite?" I said as I hopped in.

"No one shortstuff. Its all on us to celebrate you moving out and getting a job as a dancer." Duane Lee said.

"Fuck yeah! I love it. We just need to unpack first because 1) its 8 am, no clubs open till 8 pm, 2) I have all my club stuff seperated. So lets go! How fast can this car go?" I asked, as we sped away to my apartment.

At my apartment, the guys helped me set up everything. Duane Lee went out and bought me a bedframe and a matress. I sheeted it with my pink sheets, and my pink cheetah print comforter. On my walls over my curtain hung a set of black curtains covered in pink cheetah spots. My bulletin board was light pink cheetah print with plain dark pink ribbons on the end. It was covered with photos of me and the family, and past exboyfriends. I took down the pictures of my past ex's. I left them behind in Hawaii.

It was about 7 pm, and we were all ready to head out to the club. I was wearing a tube top black sparkly mini dress and clear stillettos. Justin couldn't take his eyes off of me.

"Damn girll if you weren't family... haa I wouldn't be able to control myself." Justin said laughing.

"Hey watch it man. Thats my sister your talking about." Leland said.

"Oh stop guys, you just gotta know how to have fun. Plus if you got the looks.. why not flaunt em." I said laughing.

"Hey your right Miley... thats why guys should walk around with their junk hangin out right?" Justin said.

"Only you would bring that up Justin!" I said laughing a bit harder.

We pulled into the club, and I already wanted a drink. After we all paid and shown our ID's saying we were at least 18, Leland went to the bar while the rest of us went and grabbed a table. Leland came back with my favorite, Bud Light Lime-a-Rita, and brought me 2 bottles.

"That should hold you for now." He said handing me one, and setting the other on the table in front of me.

"Yup, but not for all night. You should know that by now." I said laughing and taking a sip.

After I finished up a couple more drinks, bought by Justin, I really wanted to go dance. I made Duane Lee and Leland wait at the table while I went with Justin to the dance floor. I didn't care if we were related or not, I was having fun tonight. After a few more minutes of dancing, I looked up and saw a very good looking handsome guy staring at me. I leaned up by Justin's ear and whispered "Go back by the other guys, I'll be over in a few." He did as he was told, and I walked over to the handsome guy.

At a closer glance, I noticed he had medium length black hair with blonde and red highlites, mysterious looking hazel eyes, and a amazing face that could make any man jealous. He was wearing ripped blue jeans with a black patch over one hole that looked like it had a CA on it, I wonder what that was for, he also had on a black sleveless vest, showing off his muscles and chest. Hanging off his neck was a cross neckless, connected with handcuffs. He wore bracelets, one a sweatband that had a CA logo on it, a silver bracelet with the same type of CA and solid silver bracelet. On his other arm he also wore a silver watch. The sight of him caught my breath in my throat.

"While hey there cutie, what did your boyfriend ditch you?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." I replied.

"WHy yes I would. How about this, we pretend he doesn't exist, and go dance for awhile? Its not often I see people who look like you." He said winking and grabbing my hand.

"Why lets go then."

He got up and led me to the dance floor. We danced for hours, we were getting along great. Finally, he went and ordered me a martini up at the bar. We drank, and finally, he said he wanted to see me alone outside. He led the way, and leaned up against his car, pulling me close.

"You know, your really beautiful." He whispered, smiling. I smiled back, and kissed him.

After a few more minutes of making out, he pulled away and I looked at him curiously.

"Wanna go in and get some more privacy?" He asked, hoping. I nodded yes, and he unlocked the door. He led me, and before we even got in, I heard a familiar voice yelling.

"Yeah DL go and get her, me and Justin are going to get the car started." Leland shouted.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath.

"Whats wrong baby?" he asked concerned.

"It's my brother and he's going to my car, meaning time to go home." I sighed.

"Well how much longer are you in town?"

"Awhile, I just moved here. Today actually."

"How about I see you again? Here's my number. And here, my guarentee you will see me again." He reached intohis pocket and pulled out a CA logo silver necklace with had what appeared to be diamonds in it. He put it around my neck. "If you ever want to see me, go to the Luxor and show that to an attendent in the store. They'll take you to my room." Criss said smiling. "Now go before you get in trouble." Criss said moving to the drivers seat and sending me off.

"Leland! Wait up!" I yelled jogging towards my car, stumbling as I went. "Lets go home!"

"Okay... she's drunk" Justin said. Duane Lee came back and we headed home. As soon as we got home I passed out on the couch thinking of the handsome man who I almost slept with tonight.

The same guy who tried to sleep with Miley, fell asleep thinking about her. Wondering who she was, or if he'd ever see her again. Little did either of them know, fate had amazing plans from them. And they would see eachother again soon. Very soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apprieciate the reviews. :) and I'm writing this and watching family guy... ahh I love Twilight Zone references in Family Guy... "I'm all alone now... well at least I have my books" *bends down to pick up a book and drops reading glasses* "Thats not fair there was time now.. thats not fair!" haa i would die if that happened to me.  
PureAngelEyes I'm trying to update daily if not twice a day. I finally got a break from school.  
Curly- Q Avis Sorry if I copied your username down wrong, but I definitely will read and  
I hope you both enjoy this next chapter :)**

Chapter 2- First Day of Work

I couldn't go a single minute without thinking about the man at the club. He was even invading my dreams. When I woke up, I had wondered if he was thinking of me as well. The way his eyes felt like they were looking right through my soul. I know he was probably looking just for a one night stand, but it honestly felt like it was more than that. _Stop it Miley. You can't think like that. You didn't even get his name. He doesn't care about you. He wanted a one time thing, then he was just going to vanish like all the others. _

I knew I was probably right, but I just didn't want to be. I decided it would be best for me to actually get up and go shower. I put on my robe and slippers and trudged over to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I saw something sparkling hanging from my neck. I removed it, and looked closer. It was the same logo the man from last night had all over him. But, it couldn't be. It was covered in what appeared to be diamonds. But it had to just be Cubic Zirconia. They couldn't be real diamonds. It couldn't be. No ones THAT rich. Who was this man? Why does he have such expensive jewlery. I set the necklace gently on the sink and took my shower.

When I was getting dressed, I put on my black skinny jeans, my pink stilletos, and my white "No Boyfriend, No Problems" shirt. I went into the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup when I saw the necklace. I decided to put it on. It sparkled perfectly against everything. I decided I would give this a chance. I remember him saying he worked up at the luxor, so I would just go over there now. I could send Leland, Duane Lee, and Justin home early. I'll just tell them that I want to be by myself, and that I love them all. They shouldn't mind.. I hope. I mean I don't want to be rude after the new car and all the drinks they bought for me yesterday. I'll just politely ask. It's only fair right?

I went into the kitchen of my apartment to find Duane Lee, Justin, and Leland already packed and ready to go to the airport.

"Is everything okay guys?" I asked, surprised to see them.

"Dad called about an hour ago, theres a big jump and he needs us all. It could get dangerous. We were just waiting for you to get up to get the next flight." Leland said, sounding really sorry.

"Don't wory about it." I hugged and kissed each of them goodbye. Go get em guys. Be safe, and all of you better skype me when its over. I should be home toward 1 am. So if your up, Skype me. Promise?"

"We promise" they said in unison then headed out the door. After I saw them get in a cab and leave, I decided to head toward the luxor and see if I could meet up with this guy from last night.

On the drive over to the Luxor, I kept thinking of how I could be looking like a desperate idiot, but I also wanted a new chance in a new city. So I decided to go for it.

It took me about 10 minutes to get to the luxor with traffic. As soon as I got out, I put up the top to my convertible and locked it. I went in, and was amazed immeadietly. I headed over to the store, and was going to ask for the man who owned this necklace. Like he said to. I stood in line behind 2 men. One had medium length hair with blonde and red hilites, like the man last night. The other with a little bit longer black hair, without any hilites. I ended up overhearing some of their conversation.

"I swear Costa, last night was almost perfect. I mean, it started off as I was just lookin to hook up. But after we talked, I really just want to know her more. I really think she could be girlfriend material here. I really hope she shows up. She did ask if she could see me again. So I gave her my necklace and told her to take it here." I heard the man say.

"Criss man, you are crazy. She could of just been some crazed fan. You know how dangerous that is." The other man replied.

I just stood up and tapped on the one mans shoulder. "Excuse me sir, I couldn't help over hearing, would this necklace happen to belong to you?" I said pointing to the one around my neck.

"Why yes it does. I'm sorry I didn't give you my name last night. I'm Criss. Criss Angel." He smiled.

"Well hello Criss. I'm Miley. Miley Chapman." I said and regretted it immeadietly. I remember I've been caught on film with the cameras with mom and dad out hunting.

"Wait... are you related to Dog Chapman?" The other man spoke up. I just nodded and looked down.

"See Costa? Look what you did you embarrassed her. Smooth one bro. I'm sorry about him Miley, he's just never met one of my TV associates. My show and their show run on the same network." Criss spoke up.

"You have a tv show? I didn't know that." I said, surprised.

"Criss Angel Mindfreak of course." He said smiling.

"Whats that?" I said genuinely curious.

"A magic show. Would you like to be part of a demonstration?"

"Sure"

"Follow me then." He said and led me out to the outside of The Luxor. As soon as he stepped out, a crowd of people started to gather.

"Okay everyone. This is my new friend Miley. We met last night at a bar when she was most likely drunk like I was and then her brothers got so defensive right Miley? He said with a wink.

"Oh yeah, completely defensive." I said laughing.

"Well, I promised her I would let her be part of a demonstration. Now Miley, you are going to stand right here..." he said positioning me in front of him, facing the crowd. "Now you have no idea what I'm going to do or what I do to be more specific. Since someone never heard of me before this morning." Criss said laughing.

"I have no idea what you are doing, or literally who you even are." I said confused.

"Good. Now then just breathe and relax." He said and I did as he said. "Good, close your eyes." I followed again. "Now imagine you are having fun, doing the silliest thing ever." I listened. I remembered me and Leland surfuring, but instead of catching waves we were trying to knock eachother off our boards, and pulling eachother in. I smiled at the thought.

"Okay, I'm going to put my hands on top of your head." He did. "Now, you were imagining a memory of some sorts. It has something to do with water. Something about your home.. With family.. I am getting something with boards.. Was it surfing with your brother?" Criss asked.

"Holy shit..." I said not sure what else to say. He basically just read my mind. Its not even fair. "How did you do that?" I asked hoping to know.

"A true Magician never reveals his secrets'' He said with a wink. "Now give me a kiss on the cheek?" He asked. I laughed and said okay. As I went to kiss him on the cheek, he last minutely turned his head. We ended up in full on liplock. I could tell he reluctantly pulled away.

"Well now everyone, me and Miley are going to hang out. Now bye bye" He said smiling and laughing and dragged me inside the luxor.

"What was that?" I said laughing

"I just wanted some time to get to know you. Want to go upstairs and order room service?" He said smiling.

"Yeah sure, but I got work tonite." I said. Nervous of what he would think.

"Oh really? Where do you work?" He asked leading me upstairs (on an elevator).

"Here actually. I'm a dancer, and a background part opened up. So I took it."

"Well now, we need to get along then, because that part that just opened up... was for my show beLIEve." He said smiling. "Now then I can see why they picked you. Beautiful, gorgeous, any guy would be lucky to have you. But I do hope they told you the part had more then just dancing. It also included being my assistant." Criss said smiling.

"Oh so I will be working with you. I didn't know that." I said sarcastically. We got up to his room, and he let me in. I was amazed. It made my apartment look like a dump. His was amazing, and on the top floor. My jaw dropped and Criss just laughed.

"So, lets get to know eachother and get down to work after." Criss said smiling.

Over the next few hours we talked about everything from music, to past relationships, to family, to dealing with cameras. For me, Criss was the first person outside my family to understand the intrusion of cameras into your daily life. How almost nothing was private. I even told him how my one ex came into the office and told the camera's I was possibly pregnant before I even told my parents. Needless to say all hell broke loose. But I also learned we shared a birthday. (12/17) We also shared same music tastes, and the same type of favorite food. We split a plate of spaghetti, well he took the meatballs. I'm vegitarian.

"So, I know we just met and all, but I just feel like you are going to come and go if I don't say anything now.. but so far, I really like you. You heard what I told my brother anyway. Will you please be my girlfriend?" Criss asked me, looking in my eyes, nervous of my response.

"I'll give it a shot." I said smiling, and going to take off his necklace. But he stopped me.

"No, until we know we aren't going to work, keep it."

"No, I want you to have it until I know we are going to work. I don't want you to think I'm with you because of stuff." I said taking it off and giving it to him.

"Okay, but omce we know, its yours. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good lets get down to work." Criss said sitting up and helping me up. He led the way downstairs.

Once in the lobby, we ran into the manager.

"Ah Criss! We have a new dancer/assistant for you tonight. Her names Miley Chapman. I think you will like her." The manager said.

"Actually, I already know I like her." Criss said pointing to me.

"Hi sir, I'm Miley Chapman. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said smiling.

"Glad you guys have met. Go and have fun. Make sure you pay attention Miley, he can be a pain to work with." The manager said and Criss dragged me into the theater.

Once inside, Criss went through his routine. He told me what I would have to do and promised he would show them for me later. After a couple hours, we were sitting in the seats waiting for the dance coordinator. We talked and joked. I was really hoping this realationship would work out. I felt like I could really fall in love with this man. After the Dance coordinator arrived, he went over the steps with me. I repeated them pretty good for being my first time. He was impressed. So was Criss.

On the way out, Criss offered to drive me home.

"Are you sure? You don't have to. I mean technically you are already home, and besides my place isn't ready to have visitors. I just moved here yesterday." I said. But we stayed outside the Luxor for a few hours. I was dozing off on his shoulder when suddenly my phone went off. I sleepily answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Miley! Where have you been? You weren't online, and we haven't been able to get ahold of you!" I heard Leland shout into the phone and Dad areeing in the background.

"Sorry bro, Sorry Dad. I was just busy. I'll call you tomorrow. I'm on the road and as soon as I get home, I'm going to bed." I said and hung up on them. After that me and Criss talked some more, but I ended up falling asleep there. The next morning I woke up on a strange bed wondering where the fuck I was.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heres Chapter 3 :) I hope all my readers are enjoying so fair. I do appreciate the reviews. By the way, this might be my last update until Saturday night or Sunday. I am having my grad party on Saturday. So I gotta clean and cook friday and saturday. Oh btw on Saturday August 11 it is the anniversary of the day Gerard Arthur Way got clean and sober, so idk just be glad he did because his bands awesome. **

Chapter 3- Issues from the Past

Where the hell am I? I got up and looked out the window and saw in the distance my apartment building. What happened last night? Am I in Criss' room maybe? But then did he just leave? DId we seriously have sex last night and I don't remember? If he just left... then he was like every other guy. I sighed. I wanted him to be different. I straightened my hair in a mirror on the wall, and left the room only to find Criss there making breakfast. I was surprised.

"Morning cutie." He said smiling. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah... what am I doing here?" I asked confused.

"You fell asleep on the bench, and I wasn't letting you stay out there. Nor was I putting you in your car. Nor was I waking you up and having you drive half asleep. So I carried you up here and took the couch so you could have a bed." Criss explained putting blueberry pancakes on the table. "Now sit and eat. You should get home, and call your brother back. He called like 5 times already. I just said I was your boss and you left your phone at work. He said something about telling you "Dad knows". I don't know what he means, just passing on the message." Criss said putting 3 pancakes on a plate for me and taking one forhimself.

"Just give me my phone I'll call him now." Criss gave it to me and I called Leland. He finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey old man whats up? Did I wake you?"

"Kinda... it's 7am you know?"

"While I ran to work when I realized this morning that I left my phone. I just got home and my manager passed on your message. What does Dad know about?"

"Dad knows your not goin to school and dancing. He said he is going to let you go for the month, but then going to tell you he knows and demand you come home. Beth is on board with him. They are both pissed that you lied." Leland said.

"But thats not like them to hide that.."

"They want you to screw up like you did when you tried to get emancipated when you were 16. They know you have alcohol and drug issues, and won't say anything till you admit it." Leland said sorrow in his voice.

"Leland you know I cleaned up off the drugs. Besides I only do that every once in a while. And the drinkings nothing. I'm in control." I said defending myself. "Now I've got to go. Keep dad off my case." I said hanging up the phone. "Thanks for going to all this trouble Criss, but I'm going home. I'm not hungry anymore." I said getting up and taking my keys outta my pocket. I went downstairs and got in my car and went to my new home. I decided that if my parents wanted some trouble, I'd show them trouble. I'm sorry Criss. But this is what I need to do. It might just be the teen in me, but I don't care. I'm giving my parents exactly the kind of trouble I know they are expecting.

I showered and changed. I went back up to Criss' room. What I found, was not what I was expecting. Costa was outside his room muttering to himself.

"Hey.. your the guy I saw with Criss earlier." I said trying to sound happy.

"Hey, my names Costa. I'm his brother. Miley right? I am sorry about how I acted with your parents."

"Don't worry bout it Costa. Its no big deal. Is Criss in?"

"Yeah go on in. He's got someone else in there but he shouldn't mind." Costa said. So I went in.

What I found almost broke my heart in two. Chris was sitting on his couch in a full blown makeout session with some tan bleach blonde super skinny chick. What. The. Fuck.

"Criss..." I said weakly, afraid the tears would come. After only a day, he had me. Just in his looks, and in how much he acted like he cared.

He heard me. He looked up. "Miley?" He pushed the girl off. "W..what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the guy who asked me to be his I take it he's not here."

''Oh..so Criss this is my downgrade? Hah hunny, my names Hollie. Criss kicked me to the curb just yesterday like all his other bunnies. He gets bored and says bye bye. It won't be long before youre next. You sure as hell aren't as pretty as the rest of us." She said walking out of the room. Normally I woulda beat the shit out of her. But my feet were glues to the floor. How could he? How could he do this to me? He said he cared. He said he wanted us to get along for work. No. 2 disapointments in one day? Damn must be a new record. I walked up, slapped him in the face and then walked out. I never planned on coming back to that room. I didn't even show up for work that night. I don't care if I get fired. He fuckin lied to me and I don't even want to see him. I just don't want to go back to hawaii.

**Criss' POV**

*Before Miley Shown up*

"Look Hollie, I can't take you back. I really like this other girl. I don't want to screw this up. I told you we could be friends." I pleaded with her. I just wanted her to go before MIley returned or the press saw her.

"But who could be better then me? I got it all." Hollie stated

"But brains now get out."

"No. Not without at least a kiss goodbye."

"Fine. Here you go." Criss said going to kiss her gently goodbye, but her turning it into a lot more. I just wanted to get away. Thats when I heard it. Her voice. So weak. So broken. When I looked at her it was no better.

"Criss..." She said, and it was so heart breaking. In that moment you could hear all the heart break she's ever had show in not only her voice, but in her eyes. I barely heard anymore, but just heard Hollie leave. Hollie must of said somethin bad because Miley finally moved and walked over to me. She slapped me then left. I stood there unable to move. Realizing what I just done. A few moments later, Costa walked in.

"What happened Criss? Miley just walked out in tears. Did you break up with her?" Costa asked curious.

"Shut up. I screwed up and I got to make it right. I have to catch up to her and find her." I said running out of the room.

What Criss didn't know is that he won't be seeing Miley that night, but be surprised the next night. The Miley he thought he knew all about would reappear as someone new to him. Making him question everything. Will Criss be willing to stay with the Miley he sees? Even he doesn't know the answer to that.

**A/N sorry for the clifie, I just wanted this chapter to be longer, and wrote some in Criss' POV. I might do that more often. I have a idea for how I want this to go forming. So for now, Review and enjoy. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got some time :))) So glad! I don't want to lose this idea formingg haha enjoy! PS some language issues in this chapter haha**

**Chapter 4- Going through changes**

I planned on surprising Criss. He wasn't going to believe what he saw. I dyed my hair black, and bought an entire new wardrobe. I just kept my old clothes in boxes and put them in a closet.

As I pulled up to the luxor, still in my hot pink mustang convertable, I stepped out in black stillettos, a black and gray striped dress the sleeves were 3/4 length. I got a monroe piercing (like above your lip but below your nose type of thing). My hair was jet black, and teased. I had some type of scrub done to make me not tan. I had on oversized black sunglasses. As I walked into the rehearsal room, the dance coordinator, my boss, and Criss' jaws dropped.

"M...Miley? Is that you?" Criss asked.

"Why do you care?" I said snapping at him.

"Uhm practice cancelled tonight. Miley come with me. Now." Criss said dragging me away. Once we got to a secluded spot. Well... a janitors closet. Can you say highschool much? "What the hell happened to you? Miley god damn. You were just blonde yesterday. And tan. And.. And.. And.."

"And what Criss? Pretty? Just like every other girl you had? Only slightly worse because I'm young? Because I'm 18 and your what? 25? Well you know what Criss? Fuck you. I quit. I'm done playing fuckin pussy ass games like this with dumbass dicks like you. I'm not even keeping that assistant position. I may need it, but I'm not facing someone like you. I hope your happy with whatever airhead you try for next." I yelled at him, trying to leave the closet. But he held me tight.

"Miley, I'm really sorry. I really am. She came to me. She wanted me back. I told her I had wanted someone else. She asked for a kiss goodbye, and I tried to give her a kiss on the cheek.. but she pulled a me. She turned her head last second and then you walk in. I didn't want to hurt you. Please.. don't quit.. and don't leave me. I don't know why, but I just want this realationship to work out between us. Please give me a shot. Please I won't hurt you again. I promise." Criss begged.

"Criss.. I already somewhat got another job.. and you might not like it for a realationship.. I'd be around guys alot.."

"Let me guess.. a stripper?"

"Nope... a music video background dancer, for the band My Chemical Romance. I'm going to be going back and forth between here and LA for video shoots. So I don't want to hurt you if shit happens. I mean I'm faithful, but its insane in LA."

"I don't care Miley. I want to be with you. Can we try?"

"Yeah we can try. But you fuck once more, then your done. Got that?"

"I got that." Criss said pulling me into a hug.

I honestly felt more relaxed being in his arms. It honestly felt right. I just didn't want to get hurt again.

:Miley.. can I ask you why you look so different now?" Criss asked me. I was about to answer when my phone rang.

"Hold on." I hit answer on my phone. "Hello... oh hey!. Yeah.. Yeah.. You need me there tomorrow? Sure... I'll get on the next flight over... Okay thanks. Bye." I said and hung up.

"A video shoot?'' Criss asked.

"Yeah.. you are welcome to come, since you are short an assistant now, you might be able to come."

"Yeah, I'll see if I can. But can we go back up to my room? To talk?"

"Criss. I can't I have to head home and pack. If you want to come you can. Meet me at the airport for the 4 pm flight to LA if you want to. If not its fine." I said leaving. I went out to my car and called my brother. It took him forever to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leland, you able to talk? Like your not around Mom or Dad?"

"Yup, I'm just at mine and DL's apartment, I just paused Call of Duty and he's pissed."

"haa! put it on speaker I got great news."

"Kay." Leland said and I heard him click on the speaker. "Go on Miley whats the great news." Leland said into the phone.

"I'm a dancer in music videos and I'm still able to live in Vegas, but I'm getting ready to go on a plane to LA to shoot a video tomorrow. I got the call this morning. The band that wanted me to dance for them was someone known as My Chemical Romance. I looked up some of their music, its pretty cool."

"I'm so proud of you shorty! You are living your dream. Just watch it okay? Dad might drop in for a surprise visit when your off in LA sometime." Duane Lee said

"Wait are you trying to tell me Dad's coming up?"

"Yes, sometime in the next week or so. He wants you home." Leland spoke up.

"Ugh I said keep him off my case. Work harder." I said getting pissed and hanging up. I swear I love those guys but they are idiots.

After I got home and packed a couple days of clothes, I went to the airport and got there at about two. I went through security and Criss never shown. Its cool with me. He doesn't need to be here. It just shows he doesn't want to try. I mean I know we recently met, but he acts like he wants to be my boyfriend plus he just asked me to be his girlfriend and wanted a chance with me. But I don't give a shit if he wants to try or not. Hell, I'm working with 5 guys now. Who knows. I might date one of them.

When I got on the plane, I sat down and put on my music and waited to take off. Waiting to start my new job.

**A/N okay so my first Authors note lied. I did have time... but then fell asleep... then my grad party happened haha. So, I hope you enjoyed. Annnd Curly-Q Avis I made it fast in the beginning, but I'm going to have something appear soon to slow them down. Because I'm trying to give the impression Miley wants to go a bit slower then what he's going at, but he wants to go fast to see if it will work or not, so I know thats probs confusing but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, Miley is dancing in this video **** watch?v=KSNKCfxcYvE**** So check it out at the end. I know I added in MCR, but they are legit my favorite band. So from this point on to an undetermined point, they will be in here. **

Chapter 5- Meeting the band

I got off the plane and went to meet with the band manager. I knew what he looked like from the video call interview. He picked me up and drove me to where the band was staying. Nothing was spoken until we got out of the car.

I stepped out in grey and black leopard print flats, black skinny jeans, a grey tshirt, a black vest, grey and black dangly earrings, and a silvery grey nerd glasses necklace. My black hair was teased perfectly. My eyes had black eyeliner over them

"Welcome.. to My Chemical Romance." Their manager said smiling. I smiled back. He led me into their tour bus. "Gerard! Ray! Frank! Mikey! Bob! Wake up! Your new dancers here!" He yelled out.

''Holy shit a girl. Hi I'm Frank.'' The first guy said he was short, had tattoos, and short black hair.

"Hi, I'm Gerard." He said holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Well guys, I'm heading off. You guys have a wardrobe fitting tomorrow morning at 6 am. Miley theres an extra bunk here on the tour bus. Your staying with the guys tonight. They will drive you to vegas tomorrow. Thats where there next show is. Have fun I'm off.'' There manager said leaving.

"Uhm nice meeting you guys but ima finish this sketch. Besides I need to call someone."

"Here. I'll set this down in a bunk for you. I'm Mikey by the way, Gerards brother." He said.

"Oh thanks I'll just step outside for a minute." I pulled out the note that had Criss' number on it from when I saw him that first night. I dialed it, and he eventually answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Criss."

"Miley?"

"Who else?"

"How is it? How was your flight? Hows LA? Hows the band treating you? Sorry I'm being annoying, I just have a show in 3 days. It goes on assistant or not."

"Awe man now I feel bad I quit on you."

"Don't. We always figure something out."

"Okay.. but to answer your questions LA's nice, but not as cool as Vegas seems. I have a wardrobe fitting tomorrow and the actual shoot the next day then they are driving me back the morning after."

"Come to my show then. I'll have them leave a front row seat for you at the door."

"Okay I'll come. I'll see you then."

"See you. Have fun okay?"

"Okay I will Criss. Good luck." I hung up and went back inside and put on my headphones and grabbed my sketch pad sat down and started sketching. I was sketching what my parents probably thought of the perfect daughter. Blue eyes, blonde hair. Skinny. Not dressing like a slut and doesn't like to party. I finished it up, along with the shading. I stared at it.

A beautiful girl with long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, perfectly sun kissed skin, full pink lips, the best curves, dress that shows just the right amount of skin, and dressed like a normal girl. That would really have made them proud. Not someone like me. Someone who they caught getting high at 15. An alcoholic since 16. Ran away at 17. Almost didn't come home. They really deserved a much better daughter then me. The image of the girl staring back at me just made me pissed. I pulled the page out of my sketch book and threw it. Unknowingly hitting Gerard in the face.

"Hey why you throwing away such a pretty drawing?"

"No reason..."

"She somewhat looks like you. She's got your eyes." Gerard said smiling.

"Because she is me. Well not really.. more of the image of a perfect me."

"Care to explain? I know we just met, but I draw too."

"Sure.. The blonde hair is my natural. You can see my eyes, the skin is how I always wanted it in Hawaii, my dress is how how I used to dress. Its basically like how my parents would of been proud of me. In college, not doing what I want. I mean they even don't want me playing guitar or bass like I used too. I mean my parents are amazing. But not big on me lying and sneaking around again. I mean they don't even know I'm here."

"Well maybe we should tell them."

"Not yet okay? Now is there anything to drink on here? Like alcohol wise?"

"Uhm i don't think so. I'm an alcoholic and I just got past it recently. I don't want to get that started again."

"Oh I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"Don't worry bout it."Gerard said smiling. "I'll give you the bus grand tour." "Okay.. table where you just drew at... minifridge... bathroom... franks bunk mybunk bobs bunk mikeys bunk rays bunk and your bunk." He said laughing

"Oh such a quick tour. I can't believe we saw so much."

"I know its amazing isn't it?"

We ended up driving down towards the fitting, and when they put on my dress... I loved it. It fit me perfectly. The black dress had a lacey tube top top on it and it had a red ribbon around the waist that hugged my hips perfectly.

"It looks great on you." Frank said smiling in the mirror behind me. I spun right into him.

"Why thank you."

"Your very welcome" He said spinning me around. I realized I was the same height as him. We were the shortest ones here.

Everything fit, so we all brought our costumes back on the bus.. well not brought.. but wore. We loved them that much. They just fit us perfectly. After the fitting we drove towards the actual site for the shoot.

As we pulled on, the coordinator pulled me away immeadietly. He went through my routine. Got it? Do it. I pulled it off almost perfectly, while the guys were getting their make up done. I got pulled off to makeup after.

"Okay while everyone else is singing and dancing... you will be in here." The guy said putting his hands on a closed coffin. "You will hear the music drop to a minimal, and we will cue you to start the routine we just rehearsed. Until then get comfy because you'll be in the coffin."

"Cool with me. Someone open that and help me get in."

Gerard and Mikey stepped over and well Gerard boosted me up, Mikey opened the coffin. I looked in and Franks head popped out. I screamed.

"Gotcha!" Frank yelled getting out of the coffin.

"Awwe Frank! What did we tell you? It isn't your time yet!"

Frank and Gerard helped me in. This time no surprises. I heard them start the first take. On cue, I was told to open my eyes and gasp. They cut the cameras and helped me out of the coffin. Gerard started singing on the posium behind the coffin, and as I was dancing, I did one spin like I was supposed to, but I got caught up in the rug and went down. At least it was at the end, and they might be able to use the take. But the only problem was that I couldn't get back up. Frank ran right over, and Gerard jumped over the coffin.

"Miley are you okay?" Almost everyone in the band yelled out at once.

"My ankle..." I said trying to get up. I needed to get up. I needed to keep moving. Something like this could end my career before it even starts. I got up a little bit, but just fell right down again.

Mikey and Ray grabbed right onto my arms and helped me up.

"We need to get her to the ER." The director said. I sighed.

"Miley.. I know we talked about this earlier but now we need to call your parents. They need to know your hurt. Can I see your phone?" Gerard said, sounding apologetic.

"Yeah.. and can you call Criss too? His numbers in my phone as well. Call him first. He's a bit closer then Hawaii." I said handing him my phone.

"Sure." Gerard said as he walked behind us making the calls.

We got on the bus, and they set me down in a bunk and propped my leg up.

Soon after, Gerard came over to me.

"Hey, I talked to someone named Leland, and then your Mom. She said to tell you that the team is on their way up over here."

"Great. Did she seem mad?"

"No, just glad your not hurt worse. She asked if you were dancing and I said you were. She seemed mad at first but I told her it was for music videos and that we had a lot of people try out, and you were the one to make it. And that you planned on telling her after tonight. She said she was proud of you. So she might make your dad see it her way. But how's the ankle?"

"Sore, I can't really move it. But I hope its not broke.. it could end my dancing career before it even starts." I sighed.

"Don't think like that. You're not going to lose your place with us. So you'll always have this. You are a perfect fit. It's hard to get someone everyone approves of."

"Look, just get me my bag. I bought something before I left. Since my parents are coming, I bought a blonde wig. I can't let my parents think I've dyed my hair."

"Sure. Do you need help putting it on?"

"If you want you can."

"I'll put it on for you. Just to help out."

Gerard helped me put my wig on, and shown it to me in the mirror. I smiled. It looked perfect, just like my natural.

On the way over to the ER we talked about everything imaginable. Music, realationships, family, friends. We understood things about eachother.

As we pulled into the ER, I relaxed a little. Knowing that I will still have a job after my ankle heals. All that was left was to wait for my parents and face how mad and disappointed they are going to be in me.

**A/N: Wow this took me awhile to write. I legit apologize. I was writing this, got distracted, writing, distracted. And then I got into reading some fanfics and it's all like crazy in my mind now. But I still have my plan for this story and I hope you enjoy. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Fighting**

Mikey and Frank had helped me up and into the ER. i was greatful to be around amazing people. I mean we barely even know eachother, and they were still being so nice.

After they got me checked iin, me and Frank started talking.

"Is it true you play guitar?"He asked me

"I used to, but then my parents had me stop. I want to start again though."

"Hey we could add a third guitarist to the band." Frank said winking.

"Nahh" I said laughing.

"Oh I'm hurt. You don't want to be in a band with us."

"No its not that, I just don't want to tick off my parents anymore then they are."

"Well, its your life to live. Not theirs. Do what you want."

"That is true, I'm mean I'm 18 almost 19 and they can't always tell me what to do."

"I'm not letting them take me home to Hawaii. I'm happy out here." Just as I said that, Criss walked into the ER.

"Miley?" He said. "Your blonde again!"

"Shhh! It's a wig. So my parents don't get mad." I said trying to get up. I failed.

"Stay sitting." He said. I listened. "What did you do?"

"I was working on my routine and it was perfect, but then I spun once and went down. I tried getting up but I couldn't. So Frank and Gerard helped me onto the bus, and we came here. Thanks for coming so fast." I said smiling. Feeling things getting awkward.

"It's no problem."

"Uhm sorry to interupt, but they are about to take you back to a room Miley, and I think you should call your Mom."

"I'll call her..." I said grabbing my phone from him. It rang a few times.

"Hello?" She said sounding paniced.

"Hey Mom it's me."

"Oh Miley how are you?"

"Good, their about to take me back to get x-rayed now."

"Oh thank god your okay. Me Dad Duane Lee and Leland just got on a plane to LA."

"Is dad mad?"

"Yeah he is.'' Mom sighed before hand.

"Great." I said starting to cry. "Look their taking me back... I'll talk to you when you get here. Love ya." I said hanging up and burying my face in my hands.

Mikey came over to me. "Hey whats wrong?"

"Go away."

'' Come on you're crying."

"Go Away."

"Fine, but if you need to talk, any of us are here." He said walking away.

"Ms. Chapman?" A nurse called out.

Gerard, Frank, Mikey, Bob, Ray, and Criss all started to come back with me.

"Sorry, thats to many people. Only 3 okay?"

I sighed. "Fine.. Gerard.. Frank.. and Mikey come on back. Criss wait with Bob and Ray for my parents.

**Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.**

**I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.**

**For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,**

**Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?**

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**You wear me out**

**What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?**

**(I'm not okay)**

**I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means**

**(I'm not okay)**

**To be a joke and look, another line without a hook**

**I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!**

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**You wear me out**

**Dog's POV**

Why was Miley acting like this? She lied about school. She lied about the job. First I found out she was dancing in some Vegas show, and now she's dancing in music videos? Is she out of her mind? A career like that never lasts. Thats why I asked her to stop looking at bands for a career. Hell, even though I hate having my kids out their... even bounty hunting would be a better career for her then this. Now she's hurt, and her dreams are going to be crushed. She can't stay dancing with a hurt ankle. I sighed. I was going to have to take her back home to Hawaii. She'll agree. She knows I only want the best for her. She needs to come back she tried it on her own and it just wasn't working.

I hope she'll agree. She has to.

**Mileys POV**

They took me back to my room and Gerard, Frank and Mikey sat with me waiting for the results.

I sighed. Almost crying again.

"Hey.. don't start crying." Gerard said putting his arm around me.

"I have a bad feeling.. I feel like my dad is going to freak and ruin everything again."

"Well even if he does, we will still be calling you for our music videos for dancing. And if anything, we can take you on the road with us." Gerard said smiling.

"Really? I mean wouldn't I just be in the way?"

"No, look at your make up, our artists didn't do yours, you did. You can help out with makeup, and get paid and get to eat our food." Mikey spoke up.

"Okay.. if you want me to come then I can."

"Great your coming." Frank and Gerard said at the same time. We all laughed when the doctor came in.

"Okay Ms. Chapman. Your ankle isn't broken." I sighed happily. "But, you did sprain it. So I'm going to give you these crutches, and I will give you an air cast. No followup needed, and you can dance again as soon as you can walk without the crutches. Oh and no flip flops under the cast for walking. And no heels. Just flats."

"Well there goes 90% of my shoes." I said.

"Okay, you are free to go."

We all went outside, and I called my mom.

"Hey Mom, I just got out of the Er."

"Good, what'd they say?"

"Just sprained. We can pick you up at the airport. Whens your flight getting in?"

"We just got in."

"Okay we are on our way."

I hung up, and the guys, me, and Criss all hopped on the bus. Well technically I hobbled. And we drove to the airport.

"Okay, I'm walking without these." I said putting my crutches down. I put some weight on my ankle, and was able to walk somewhat perfectly.

It hurt, but I forced myself to do it. I had to.

As we pulled up to the airport, Frank and Criss helped me out and we went to find my parents. Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Bob waited on the bus.

We found them almost instantly.

"Miley.. my baby are you okay?" My mom said hugging me.

"I'm fine Mom. I fell after my routine, and I'm getting ready to go on tour." I said smiling.

"Your not going on tour." I heard Dad say from behind Mom.

"Yeah Miley you just got hurt." Criss said.

"Shut it Criss. I got a job." I said.

"Yeah back in Hawaii at the office." Dad said.

"No with My Chemical Romance. Dad I'm 18 almost 19. I can handle making my own choices. I'm sorry if you don't feel that way. I didn't ask for you guys to come out but you did. Now me and the boys have a schedule to keep and are on our way to finish the shoot and then heading to vegas and touring. Bye bye." I said hobbling off

Criss and Frank followed.

"I can't believe you said that to your dad." Frank said as I got back on the bus.

"What happened?" Gerard said standing up.

"That.. felt.. amazing.." I said catching my breath.

"Miley stood up for herself." Frank said.

"Oh my god. No way."

I fell back into the bunk I was using.

"Can we go now?" I said.

"Sure.." Gerard said as the bus pulled out.

The over night trip to Vegas wasn't so bad. Criss slept on the cushiony thing by a table. I slept in my bunk and so did the rest of the band. We pulled into my apartments parking lot, and Gerard and Frank and Criss came up to help me pack. Gerard took some of my clothes down to the bus, and so did Frank. Criss pulled me off to the side.

"What's going to happen now? You said you wanted to give us a try." Criss sighed.

"I want to... Maybe we still can. Besides we are here till tomorrow. I can still see your show. Just get me enough tix? If you can..." I said.

"Hey it's my show.. I can get you enough tickets. Can I try something?" Criss asked.

"Sure.."

At that moment, he pulled my face up close to his, and he gave me the most gentle kiss. Yet it still made me feel light headed. It was perfect. When we seperated for air.. my cheeks were bright red.

"I know the feeling when your leaving someone you care about." Gerard said walking in.

"I...I.. Criss that was..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I just looked down smiling.

"I had to, I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. We can still try. We can skype and call when we can." I said and hugged him.

"Miley we need to get to the stage. Sound checks, makeup, and setup. And.. I hate to say this, but we need to move on tonight not tomorror night. Our manager is having us meet up with someone in the next location tomorrow." He said.

"Oh okay.. Sorry I won't be able to see your show Criss." I said.

"But he can see ours." Gerard said tossing him a backstage pass.

"Gerard... that's amazing! I owe you big time." I said hugging him, losing slight balance on my ankle. He caught me.

"Haa just do an amazing job on my makeup."

"Oh that reminds me." I went under my bed, and pulled out my CD case and my makeup kit. "Let's go." I went to hug Criss, but he pulled me into another soft kiss that made my head spin.

"Call me later." Criss smiled.

"I will."

We walked out, and down to the bus. Criss walked home. We went to the venue and set up.

"It's going to be fun isn't it?" I said to Gerard.

"Yeah it is." He said smiling.

**Gerards POV**

Frank and me grabbed a set of Miley's clothes. I went up to get her, since her and Criss were talking. On the way up our manager called. He told me that we weren't getting 2 days in Vegas like we thought. As I came back up to her room, I saw a really beautiful sight. Miley's wig had fallen off, she was glowing like an angel. Her long black hair, her black skinny's with a gray and black leopard top, and matching flats. She looked perfect. Her and Criss looked so happy. I wasn't sure if they were together or not, but it sure looked like they were. I finally spoke up. Her cheeks were bright red when I did.

"I know the feeling when your leaving someone you care about." I said speaking up.

"I...I.. Criss that was..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She just looked down smiling. That look in her eyes was of shock, but something else too. Love? No.. it's too dark for love.

"I had to, I'm sorry.." He spoke smiling sweetly at her.

"Don't be. We can still try. We can skype and call when we can." She said and hugged him. I felt like I missed something.

"Miley we need to get to the stage. Sound checks, makeup, and setup. And.. I hate to say this, but we need to move on tonight not tomorror night. Our manager is having us meet up with someone in the next location tomorrow." I said.

"Oh okay.. Sorry I won't be able to see your show Criss."She said.

"But he can see ours." I said tossing him a backstage pass.

"Gerard... that's amazing! I owe you big time."She said hugging me, losing slight balance on her ankle. I caught her.

"Haa just do an amazing job on my makeup."

"Oh that reminds me." She went under her bed, and pulled out her CD case and her makeup kit. "Let's go." She went to hug Criss, but he pulled her into another kiss. I looked down awkwardly.

"Call me later." Criss smiled.

"I will." She said.

We walked out, and down to the bus. Criss walked home. We went to the venue and set up.

"It's going to be fun isn't it?" She said to me.

"Yeah it is." I said smiling.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry life kinda took over. I also started working more onto my MCR fanfic and yeah. But I haven't forgotten about this story (: **

Chapter 7

I was backstage at the concert, and working on Gerard's makeup. I texted Criss saying come by whenever, and he hasn't shown yet. I hope he doesn't forget. I finished up Gerard's makeup; his was the last I had to do.

"Okay, you can look now." I said smiling at my work.

"Oh man this is fucking perfect" He said and smiled.

"I'm glad you like." I said, packing up my stuff. I went over and tossed it by my jacket and went by Frank and Ray who were trying to tune their guitars and failing.

"What do you boys need to tune it to?" I said asking.

"C major, but I'm failing." Frank said sheepishly.

"Give." I said pulling it away from him. I played a few notes, and he was only in G major. So he just needed to unsharp his F. I fixed it, and grabbed some of the sheet music I saw sitting there. I played the first few chords.

"Like that?" I asked handing him back the guitar.

"That. Was. Amazing. How'd you do it?" Ray and Frank said at the same time.

"Perfect pitch." I said laughing.

"Damn straight that's perfect pitch, you just tuned that by ear while muttering music stuff." Ray laughed.

"While I was born with that ability… It's nothing special to me. Like, I've always been able to do it. And if you must know, I was muttering theory nonsense. Like when I played a few chords before I tuned it, you were in G major, which only has 1 sharp while C has no sharps… so you just had to lower the sharped note…" I said, kinda embarrassed.

"Did someone say my name?" Gerard yelled from the bathroom, poking at his eye.

"Yes as in You BETTER not be fucking up your makeup Gerard Way."

"I'm not!" He yelled back laughing.

"Hey Miley, you have a visitor." Mikey came into the room and said.

"Oh okay." I said and got up and went by the door. I was pissed when I saw it was Leland.

"Miley, I'm sorry we couldn't keep Dad away from you. I wish we did. I don't want to see you unhappy." Leland said, and looked at me. I just looked at the security guard, and looked back at Leland.

"Excuse me, but I don't know you. Can you please escort him out? I think he might just be a creepy stalker for the band." I said looking Leland dead in the eye. I turned around and walked straight into Gerard.

"That was pretty harsh…" He said, looking down at me.

"I'm not happy with him. He didn't defend me in front of Dad yet he defended DL when he got fired. He can't defend me for dancing? Doing something I love? Living my dream? It's fucked up. We are all brothers and sisters so why the hell can't he treat me the same as he treats DL?" I practically yelled, tears starting to come out. I hated crying I never cried in front of strangers or friends or family. No one. Crying was a weakness. I ran and locked myself in the bathroom. Gerard would not see me cry.

About 20 minutes later, I came out to worried looks.

"You okay now?" Gerard came over and whispered.

"Yeah, I think so. Is Criss here?"

"No, but someone else is, and we let them in." Gerard said.

"It's not my family is it?"

"No. It's someone who says he's your ex-boyfriend. We believed it because of the pictures he shown us." Frank spoke up, with his back to me. It looked like he was playing with someone on the floor. I looked confused.

"Hey Miley." Said a voice from behind me.

"Oh fuck no. It can't be you." I said without turning around. "Why are you here Zach?"

"Look Miley, I know we agreed to not see each other again. I'm not here to try to get you back again. But, I have to give up custody of Leila. I want you to take her. She is your daughter."

"Why, Zach? You took me to court for custody. You said I was a bad mother. You said you would never give her to me. She is 4 now, and I haven't seen her in 3 ½ years. You took her and I never saw her again. Do you not know how much I missed her? How it feels to not be able to watch your own child grow up? Now my life's more unpredictable than before. So why now?"

"Because, I can't take custody anymore and if you don't take her she will be in foster care. Please, please take Lei. She deserves her real mom in her life. I was wrong."

"I take it you won't explain the sudden change of heart?" He nodded his head no. "Fine, I will take care of her as long as the guys will let me stay on tour with them. If not, then I can't take Leila. Okay?"

"I understand. So what do you say guys?"

"Let the kid stay. She's so cute." Frank said, making a face at Leila.

"I say she's okay to stay." Ray and Bob said.

"She's alright with me." Mikey spoke up, and messed up Leila's hair.

"You know it's alright with me. I know if I had to take Bandit on tour with me because Lyn-Z couldn't take care of her, I would." Gerard said, smiling at me.

I was so happy; I hugged all of them and went to pick up Leila.

"Mama?" Leila said as I picked her up.

"Hey Lei, it's been awhile." I said smiling down at her. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So cute." Frank whispered and smiled at me. I smiled back at Frank. Lei reached out to Frank.

"Frank, I think she wants you to play with her some more." I smiled.

"I shall play with her then." He said and grabbed her out of my hands. I went over to Zach and tried to talk to him a bit more.

"Thank you Zach." I whispered.

"It's no problem. Take care of her okay?"

"I will. I am off the drugs now. I've cleaned up. I got my drinking under control. My life is somewhat in order now. I work for this band, and go on tour with them." I smiled.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. It was nice seeing you again. Come around whenever. Just call and we can set up where you can see the show."

"Thanks."

"No problem. But, I have to make sure the guys are ready for the show. It was nice seeing you. Take care of yourself, okay?" I said looking at him.

"I will. Miley, just remember one thing, I always will love you." He said, kissing me on my forehead and left. I was confused, I mean he broke up with me. I shook it off and went back to the cutest sight ever. Leila and Frank playing patty cake on a couch. They were so cute together. I took a pic on my phone. Frank looked over.

"Really?"

"It was too cute to resist." I smiled at him and picked up Lei.

"Hey Lei, you excited to be with mommy?" I looked down at her.

"Yeah!" She yelled.

"I'm glad Lei. I really missed you." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Mama, can I go pway?" She asked and looked up into my eyes.

"Yes but stay where I can see you." I said and set her down. She ran off. "So you guys ready for the show?"

"You know it." Mikey said laughing. I looked over to where he was looking, and Frank was being dragged away by Lei.

"They are so cute." I whispered.

"Frank is great to have around with Lei because he is a kid himself." Gerard said laughing.

"It seems to be true so far." I laughed back.

"5 minute warning!" Someone yelled, and Frank ran back with Lei in his arms.

"Both of you watch the show from right here." Frank said dragging me to a spot and pulling over a chair for me. I sat down and he handed me Lei.

"I have to go get my guitar and get ready." Frank said ruffling Lei's hair and kissing me on the cheek and started running off, only to stop dead in his tracks. "I'm sorry, I got carried away." He whispered.

"I understand now go silly." I told him, turning bright red. I rocked Lei to sleep. She fell asleep in my arms, and stayed asleep for the rest of the show.

About half way through the show, someone shown up behind me and scared me.

"Hey Miley." He said.

"Hey Criss." I said flipping my head upside down and whispered. I didn't want to wake Lei. I have no clue how she was sleeping through the show.

"What's going on? The guys doing okay?" He said smiling and moving around to the side of me.

"Yupp." I said laughing.

"Mama?" Lei said as she yawned.

"It's okay Lei, just go back to sleep."

"I wanna play though.. where is Fwankie?"

"He's busy at the moment; I promise he will play with you later. You can walk around back stage but don't get in the way or go on stage. Okay?"

"Otay mama." Lei said getting down and walking off.

"Who was she?" Criss asked

"Oh, that's my daughter…" I said looking down, I never mentioned her to him.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah…"

"I.. I think I should go.." Criss said leaving. I think I scared him off. Someone like him coulda been good for me, a decent guy. I had tears in my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away. I looked up to see Frank looking at me from the other side of the stage. He smiled at me as he continued to play. I smiled back.

**Criss**

I was running late, I felt horrible but rehearsal didn't go as planned. No one was on the same page as us. I had no trouble getting back stage whatsoever. I got back and went looking for Miley. I found her about 10 minutes later sitting on the side of the stage.

"Hey Miley." I said and she turned her head upside down to see me.

"Hey Criss" She said, smiling. I walked over to the side of her so she wouldn't strain her neck like that. Suddenly someone yawned. I looked down to her lap, and saw a little girl who called her Mama. I mean she didn't have a kid did she? Why wouldn't she tell me? It wasn't like her… I mean I thought she wanted to be with me, so why wouldn't she tell me she has a kid? The little girl ran off and Miley turned to me.

"Who is she?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"My daughter" Miley said softly…

"You have a daughter?" I asked her, shocked.

"Yeah…" She said, looking embarrassed.

"I… I think I should go…" I said as I left. I couldn't believe she would hide this from me. I mean she had to know she had a kid. She gave birth to her. I had to get away to think things over. Did I really want to attempt to commit myself to someone who would hide such a big portion of their life from me? Was I ready to date someone who might not have a baby sitter or would have to have dealings with an ex she once loved? I had no idea. I needed some air, I needed to relax and try not to think about this until after my show tomorrow. I went home, called JD and went out for a couple drinks.

**Miley**

After the show, Frank came over to me.

"Hey what happened with Criss? You looked pretty upset." Frank said.

"It was nothing. Lei wanted to play with you though."

"Well, take me to her and I will play with her."

"Okay she was just… Where'd she go? She was just over on the couch 5 minutes ago."

"Don't worry; she couldn't have gotten too far. We will find her." Frank said as he ran to find her.

I was starting to panic. I looked everywhere I could think of, and Leila wasn't anywhere. She was just gone. I was checking the different rooms, when Gerard came out of the changing room.

"Look who was hiding in my stuff." Gerard said laughing and holding Lei.

"Ohmigod thank you Gerard. Lei, I told you to stay on the couch." I told her as I grabbed her from Gerard.

"I'm sowwy. I was looking for Fwankie." Lei looked down, upset.

"Well, I will take you to Frankie then. Let's go." I said and walked off to find Frank. He was over by the couch looking around for her.

"I found her Frank. She left to find you." I said.

"I'm glad she's okay."

"I am too."

"Fwankie! Can we play?"

"Sure, I'll take you over and show you the bus." Frank said, and I handed her to him.

"Just be careful okay?"

"We will Miley, I won't get her into trouble."

"You better not." I said smirking, and Frank just laughed and walked off.

I figured I should try to call Criss, so I dialed his number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Criss, it's Miley. I just wanted to apologize for not telling you about my daughter Leila before. I just never thought I'd see her again because I lost custody 3 ½ years ago. Call me when you can. Okay? We are leaving Vegas tonight, so if you want to still be with me, Skype me tomorrow. If not, I understand. Bye Criss." I hung up, and headed out to the bus along with Mikey. When we got there, Gerard Rray and Frank were playing with Lei. It was really cute.

A few minutes later, Lei yawned and started to fall asleep. I set her in my bunk, and grabbed a spare blanket from my bag and setup a small bed on the bench thing in front of the table. Soon after everyone went to sleep, I was still awake… unable to get comfortable. I sighed. It was all for my daughter at least. It was maybe about 2 in the morning when Frank came over.

"Hey come on. You aren't getting any sleep over here. Come with me." Frank said as he dragged me toward his bunk, got in, and pulled me in with him.

"You sure?" I whispered.

"Yeah, you need your sleep just like us. So we can share bunks." Frank replied, smiling a bit. "Now sleep." I did as he said, and when I woke up the next morning, he had his arm around my waist and had me pressed against him. I tried to move out of his grip, but he only held on tighter.

"Frank, have you seen Miley? Leila's awake and wants her mom." Gerard said yelling into the bus.

"Frank, wake up." I whispered, turning my head back to face him. He stirred a bit, but didn't get up. I kissed his cheek to wake him up. He pulled my face to his, and kissed my lips gently.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"You tricked me." I laughed.

"So? Got you to kiss me, so I wasn't alone in initiating the kissing." He laughed too. Gerard came in and pulled back the curtain to Frank's bunk and saw us kissing.

"Didn't mean to interrupt, but Leila is looking for Miley." Gerard said laughing.

"I'll go check on her. Where is she?"

"Outside with Mikey." Gerard said and I left to see Leila.

**Frank**

I woke up at about 2 am and saw Miley still awake. I went over and dragged her into my bunk to let her get some sleep. We both fell asleep, kind of cuddling. I woke up about 5 minutes before she did. I felt her try to pull out of my arm, and I held her to me. I don't know why, but something felt right about her being there. I heard Gerard calling for me, but I still faked being asleep. Finally Miley turned around and kissed me on the cheek and I "woke up" I moved her face over to mine and kissed her gently. Gerard found us, and sent her out to see Leila. He stayed back and talked to me.

"I've never seen you even look at another girl since Jamia, let alone kiss someone. You sure you want Miley to be the girl to get you back into dating? I mean she was just with Criss yesterday. I don't know what happened there, but now you two spent the night together?"

"We didn't do anything. We just kissed this morning. I don't know how I feel about her, I mean she's beautiful and I felt something when we were cuddling last night. So, there might be something there. I just don't want to get hurt again" I said softly.

"I know Frankie. I know." Gerard said and put his arm around my shoulder. We went outside a few minutes later as I tried to remove the thoughts of Jamia from my head and all ideas of love as well.

**A/N: Okay, so Criss is going to be coming back shortly, uhm for the MCR fans who are reading this I will like to say this: I love Frank's rl relationship with Jamia. They are perfect together but to piece this together how I want it to be, I need to have them be broken up. So No H8 please (: XOHD **


End file.
